we're just two sides on the same coin, so what do we do now?
by DrakoSquirtle
Summary: The world was often cruelest to the delicate ones. - Cynthia/Looker
1. the first time

**A/N: Looker & Cynthia... 'cause feels.**

**i.**

**Cynthia hated Looker, of course she did.**

**The first time she met him, she hated him;_ it didn't matter why, she just did._**

There was something obnoxious in the way the detective stood at the back of her office; _stoic and emotionless._

"Professor Rowan, remind me again why you've decided to _intrude_ into my office at the middle of the night?" she asked the elderly man sitting in front of her.

A small smile was given back in response from the Professor, as he began to explain the dire situation arising in Sinnoh. "… which is why due to Team Galactic's restless effort, the Police Force asks for your help. They wish for you to work with one of their Agents."

The professor then pointed to the detective in the back of the office.

The man brought out his hand. "Looker."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Looker?"

"it's uh, Kantonian."

Cynthia sighed, and with a muster of courage, brought out her hand, and shook his.

**She didn't care much then.**


	2. the second time

**ii.**

**The second time Cynthia met Looker she couldn't understand him.**

She was walking down the charming cobblestone streets of Solaceon Town trying to get as many eye-witness reports about the alleged recent battle that Team Galactic had with a young trainer. Just as dusk was beginning to fall, she heard an_ oh, so familiar_ voice call her name.

"Cynthia!"

She turned her head, only to see a familiar figure walk up to her. "Looker, fancy seeing you here."

"Really? Did you not receive my message on your Pokétch?"

"I was being sarcastic."

The detective pouted. "Ah, I see."

And with that remark, he began to debrief her on everything he had encountered; however, whatever meaning that this debriefing held was lost within the endless code-words, and police terms that the detective used.

It was then, when the Sinnoh Champion finally began to realize why she disliked him so incredibly. Perhaps it was what he **symbolized**, _what he stood for_; a large bureaucratic organization, full of secrecy and disguise. In which everything depended on hierarchy and order; **where people could be replaced, and because of that** _**they did not matter**_. She could not stop wondering, then how, in this retrospect the International Police was any different than Team Galactic?

She ended up asking him; his face instantly changing from a stoic calmness to awkward confusion.

But just as he was about to explain, she walked away.

She didn't entirely know why; maybe she just wanted to give him some food for thought. Or perhaps she did not want to hear the half-assed answer the detective was surely to give.

**Either way, despite it all, she still didn't care very much (**_**or at least tried not to.)**_


	3. the third time

**iii.**

**The third time Cynthia met Looker she felt bad for him.**

They were in Hearthrome City now, sitting in a bar around the early hours of the morning. Both of them had decided to venture together 'till route 209, where they decided it would be more beneficial if they split up.

Now they were in the back of some dingy bar, drinking some cheap cocktails (well, that was only Cynthia), while going over the plan to trek the Spear Pillar; or what Looker liked to refer to as "Operation Bidoof".

"You nervous?", he asked.

"No, why?"

Looker tapped his pen on the table. "It's just… you were fidgeting with your hair. You tend to do that when you're nervous."

Cynthia sneered at him. "How do you…?"

"Detective, remember? I know a lot of… things."

"Your friends must think that your _real _fun."

She looked over to him, not expecting much of a chuckle; perhaps the same stoic face to look at her, with the same eyes that she couldn't quite read.

But instead, she got a small smile. An _upset_ smile (if that made any sense whatsoever.)

"I don't have friends… or people for that matter. I… I'm not really supposed _to_ _exist_, that's just my job."

Suddenly, just like that, Cynthia felt bad for Looker. In fact, a part of her wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder; because she knows just how it is, to be alone in this world.

But she didn't. No, she sits in her seat; avoiding any sort of eye contact with the Detective, sipping her cocktail, and wondering just how lonely it feels, to know that you _don't exist_ (that you shouldn't).

**It was then, when Cynthia began to care just a bit.**


	4. the fourth time

**iv.**

**The fourth time Cynthia met Looker she thought he was wonderful.**

It was the Croagunk Festival in Pastoria City, and despite needing to focus on the mission at hand, Cynthia was walking around the main square eating poffins, and admiring the beautiful parade floats. It had been about half an hour since both her and Looker talked on the Pokétch; however, much to her surprise, the usually punctual detective had yet to arrive.

"Looker! Glad you could make it. How was the marsh?" she asks, as she sees her partner finally walking up to her.

The detective nods, "It was alright. Although the swamp is definitely one place I could do without."

Cynthia nodded, "Well, I suppose we should debrief on any new findings."

"Wait! Uh… Cynthia. I uh," the detective stuttered out, "I decided to get this… as a gift… friendly gift! Because we're friends. So here, take this… gift."

The detective holds a Croagunk plush, quickly pushing it into the hands of Cynthia.

The Sinnoh Champion, no matter how hard she wanted to, could not help but smile as she stared at the small toy. "Thank you, Looker. Where did you…?"

"I won it." he says, a hint of pride evident in his voice. "It took me about 40 tries, but I did it!"

"No wonder you were so late."

"Ah yes! I'm sorry, it won't happen again! It's just… the plush… it seemed nice. I figured you would like it… and so I tried to get it."

Cynthia smiled, and then – without reason, or warning – planted a soft kiss on the cheek of the detective; who had turned a crimson red right after.

Now she didn't really quite know what to do, so she just grabbed his hand and together they walked through the streets of the Pastoria; **not quite saying anything, rather relishing in a type of silence which was both comforting and exhilarating** – _a silence which said more than words ever could._

**It was then, that Cynthia began to care a lot more.**


	5. the fifth time

**v.**

**The Fifth time Cynthia met Looker she loved him.**

They had met midway on Mt. Coronet, deciding to trek the rest of the journey to the Spear Pillar together, in order to stop Cyrus from altering the world; a final chase, final showdown.

The balance of the universe lay in hands of a few; Looker and her were in that small pool of heroes.

The trek was hard to say nonetheless. With every step, every climb, it became more and more difficult to breathe; Looker began to explain that it had to do with the lack of oxygen at the high altitude, but after a while Cynthia began zoning him out.

"What do you think is at the top?" he asked one night, as they camped out on a rocky ledge.

Cynthia snuggled into her sleeping bag. "No one really knows. Although legend says that it's a portal to the Distortion World; the world where Giratina lives."

"So, is it _a bad_ place?"

"Well everything is different there; laws, morals, knowledge."

The detective nods. "Oh, okay."

And just like that they're quiet for a while; the other one not daring to break the spell of silence.

Until Looker does. "Do you… do you think that he ever gets lonely up there… Giratina?"

Cynthia bit her lip; she had never really thought about it. "I suppose. Wouldn't anyone get lonely living in a mere mimic of real life?"

The detective smiles, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

And suddenly Cynthia wonders; she wonders about Looker, and Giratina. She wonders about herself, and what it meant to be lonely. Because what would be the point in living, if you didn't have anyone to _live for._

"I can't." he suddenly says, as if he could read her mind; and considering his unique skills, he might as well have. "This is my life now; and I'll spend it doing what I have to do, until someone _does it better_, and I lose."

Cynthia feels tears welling up in her own eyes. She thinks to the Elite Four. She thinks to herself; how she'll lose (well eventually anyway). How everything she had spent so _hard_ working for, would one day come crashing down; because someone else was just _better_. "Isn't it sad, how we spend all our time building ourselves up, only for someone to come along and tear it all down?"

"That isn't sad Cynthia… _that's life_."

**And it was then, at that moment, when Cynthia cared the most she had in a while.**


	6. the last time (fin)

**vi.**

**The last time Cynthia saw Looker she **_**needed**_** him.**

The battle at Mt. Coronet had reached its climax, as Cyrus had finally been defeated by two mysterious young trainers. Cynthia, weary from battle, slowly got up amidst the rubble and ruins; slowly recollecting her battle-torn Pokémon into their Pokéballs.

"You okay?" asked Looker, slowly making his way to her.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, well better than you it seems. Okay?"

The detective gave a thumbs up. "Think I fractured my arm, but… I'll be fine."

From there the duo decided to split up and search the Pillar for lost trainers or Team Galactic members. But as she searched Spear Pillar for survivors, her mind kept dwindling back to Looker; she knew he could take care of himself, but a nagging fear kept arising in the back of her mind.

Suddenly sirens blared, and the Spear Pillar was surrounded by uniformed men and women. Cynthia instinctively reached for her Pokéball; unleashing a tired, yet determined, Garchomp.

One of the uniformed-men walked towards Cynthia. "Hey, woah! Listen I-"

Cynthia gritted her teeth. "Stay… back."

"Woah! Cynthia it's alright! They're with us." Said an all too familiar voice behind her, and Cynthia calmed her shoulders, a wave of relief passing. "It's okay we're safe."

Cynthia smiled, as the detective jogged up next to her. "You find any survivors?"

"A few; a couple hikers, some Team Galatic grunts, and what not."

"You know these guys?"

Looker grinned, face full of pride. "My colleagues; the International Police."

"We did it, detective." Cynthia said, breathless.

"Yes, we did."

And for a moment the two of them did not know what to say next, because – quite honestly- what was there left to say? And so they both just stood there, in the rubble of the Spear Pillar.

"Is Looker your real name?" she finally asks.

The detective looks down, avoiding the Sinnoh Champion's gaze. "Does it matter? It ends up always changing anyway."

"It's just… nothing." She mumbles. "… so, what happens now?"

Looker gives a faint smile. "I move onto the next mission, the next name; next identity."

"And me? What am I supposed to do?"

"What you've always done; win. Do that for as long as you can. Stay at the top for as long as you can, until…"

"… until someone better comes along, and sends you crashing down."

Looker nods. "Yeah. It's sad, isn't it?"

"It's not sad… it's life." She responds, looking to him; and surprisingly he meets her gaze. And for a moment they just stare at each, because silence is stronger than words (but Cynthia rather he say something; anything)

After some time at the Spear Pillar, they both say their goodbyes, and just like that Looker leaves; and Cynthia is left feeling the burden of what could've been.

But she knows better than to dwindle on the '_what if'?_ Because she doesn't need to, she can't _afford to._

Because no matter how hard she wishes for things to be different, she'll still be Sinnoh Champion, and he'll still be an expendable piece of an organization much bigger. But of course, that is **only for a moment**. And after that moment passes, her soft face toughens. She slowly makes her out the Spear Pillar, as she prepares herself to meet the elite trainers back at the League.

**And it was here, where Cynthia didn't care much for Looker, so she forgot him.**

_(or at least tried to)_


End file.
